


Christmas Kisses

by Breathable_Air



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Realization, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started under the mistletoe. As a joke.</p>
<p> Kageyama was clueless when he entered the gym for the holiday party and just stood there in the entrance a moment too long. He looked across the faces and caught Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickering at him, but for what? He tried to flatten his hair in case that was the issue. He noticed Hinata then, racing over to him and invading his personal space. Hinata moved quietly, piquing his curiosity when he didn’t start babbling nonsense at him right away. So Kageyama made the mistake of turning his head to see the smaller boy and then his lips were pressed quick and firm to his own, small hands gripping his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> SO UNEDITED AND NO TAGS ILL FIX IT LATER
> 
> (Note from future me: The first version that went up was honestly so much like a rough draft that im embarrased i put it up, but i dont regret it. i just really get ahead of myself with excitement sometimes. here's the new version.)

Tanaka, like everyone else at the gym, took notice of Kageyama standing blindly beneath the mistletoe at the gym entrance. Nothing says 'holiday party' like not knowing your under a mistletoe. “Someone should go kiss him,” he whispered to Nishinoya and Hinata. 

Noya nodded excitedly then said, “It can’t be me, my lips are for Kiyoko-san only.” Tanaka squinted at him and he repaired the statement, “they’re reserved for her. One day.”

They both turn to Hinata then, making him instantly nervous. He knew they’d try to make him do it. It kind of made sense. He was the closest to him after all, and it would probably elicit the best reaction, what with Kageyama’s dislike for him and everything. But then he spots Yachi-san walking past and calls her, waving her over. She might be able to save him. “Quick!” He says, “You gotta go give Kageyama a kiss!” Tanaka and Noya both considering standing under the mistletoe next if this worked.

It didn’t. It just broke Yachi, her face lighting up red as she stuttered, “K- kiss?!” She obviously wasn’t up to it, so it was back to Hinata. 

“Hinata!” Tanaka said sternly, clamping his hand down on the small shoulder and receiving a jump. “Kageyama’s gonna move any second. You have to do this now.” 

Hinata couldn’t ignore such leadership. He nodded quickly, before actually running to Kageyama. Maybe he could outrun his nerves. He found his way slightly to the side of Kageyama so his cheek was right in front of him. He grabbed him by his shirt collar, fistfuls of the material pulling the taller boy down. All he had to do now was squeeze his eyes shut, get up on tiptoes, press his lips to Kageyama’s cheek and it would be over. It would be funny. It was a joke.

But stupid Kageyama turned his head last second and suddenly they were kissing. His lips chapped from the cold outside, but warm. They twitched under his own and unconsciously parted slightly with Hinatas. The chaste kiss turning deeper only a second before they both pull away, conscious of where they are again. Their faces were a mirror of each other’s surprise and embarrassment. Much like all the onlookers, but the crowd couldn’t have known about what had really happened. About that brief moment of little control where they just wanted to give in. 

They went their separate ways after jumping back, avoiding each other all night. Which proved oddly difficult. Who knew they spent so much time just being around each other? In each other's presence? He’s only now coming to realize that _they’re always together_. 

Whenever Hinata took a sip from his cup, he could feel him again, feel Kageyama’s lips ghost over his, an imaginary pressure lightly heating him up in his chest . He kept himself well hydrated that night, more than enough liquid making him frequent the bathroom. He was bound to run into Kageyama.

~

Kageyama had noticed Hinata leaving. When he saw him go out the door he thought he might be leaving the party. He felt panicked as he thought about leaving too and maybe walking with Hinata. They always walked home together, why would now be different? Would everyone notice him leave, would it be weird? What it be weirder if he didn’t? He should probably talk to Hinata about what happened. He needed to talk to him. They couldn’t just keep avoiding each other like this.

He slipped into his coat and made for the door, but just as he was about to grab the handle Hinata pushed it open in front of him. And here they were again. Under the mistletoe. How embarrassing. He sensed the room getting quieter around them, eyes undoubtedly turning their attention. He furrowed his brow, staring down at the boy, unsure of his next move; thankfully Hinata laughed and tensions eased when Kageyama snapped at him. Everything was still normal, the environment picking up beat once more. He pushed Hinata outside and closed the door behind him.

“Listen,” he started, and Hinata did as told, but he didn’t know what to say. ‘Did you feel it too? When we kissed? I want to feel it again.” How dumb. He didn’t say anything, just shifted on his feet before a loud noise inside startled him. He looked back to check the door. Still closed, but anyone could walk out and see them. Not there there’s anything to see, but still, it made him uneasy. “This way,” he said, grabbing a small breakable wrist and dragging him further into the darkness outside, to the back of the building. 

“Ok, s-so about what happened,” he wants to say ‘I want it to happen again’. He wants to just grab Hinata and do it again. He wants to do more than that. He wants to-

“It hurts,” Hinata’s voice comes and Kageyama looks down where his hand is still holding Hinata. He loosens his grip, letting go and dropping his hand back to his side.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok…” Hinata takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry if you hated the kiss! It was just a joke! Please don’t be mad!” Hinata was shrinking away from him. Of course he was scared, he probably thought Kageyama brought him out here to kill him.

“I’m not mad!” He shouts, sounding pretty mad. Hinata flinches. “And,” he says normally, his volume steadily decreasing until it’s hard to hear, “I didn’t hate it. The kiss” Hinata has to lean in to catch the end of it. His face flushes, but he isn’t disgusted like Kageyama had thought he might be. 

“Oh,” he says and looks up at him, “me neither.” He steps closer to Kageyama, their bodies not quite touching, but they could still feel each other. It had been cold before this moment, despite his coat. Hinata was only in a t-shirt, he must be colder. Now the chills were dissipating into heat between them. Kageyama thought about his options, about the best decision to make to be able to keep playing volleyball with Hinata normally. They had an important partnership and volleyball always comes first. Right? He didn’t want to mess anything up. Then Hinata slowly slipped his arms into his jacket and around his torso, prompting him closer. Kageyama knew to just give in.

He leaned down, eyes trained on lips bringing their foreheads together, breathing softly, their lips almost touching, but he hesitates. _Volleyball first_.

Hinata craned his neck upwards pushing closer to get the touch he was craving and Kageyama didn’t know how to deny him, so he let him take what he wanted. Their mouths were pushed together their noses bumping softly. Hinata licked his lips, his tongue touching Kageyama’s lower lip before retreating back into his mouth. Kageyama did the same, licking Hinata off himself. It tasted like cranberry punch, mostly sweet, but a little sour. 

Their lips were moving smoother now, hot and wet against each other before they parted, for only a moment before their lips were on each other again, more sure of themselves, more wanting. Lips parted for each other happily, the small sounds of saliva mixing with little hums of appreciation. 

~

The party must’ve been dying down inside the gym, the background noise lessening while their lips were still locked. Time had been passing, but how much? Hinata’s lips were starting to get sore and he was feeling lightheaded and chilled. His face might’ve been freezing off. They settled into just giving each other small repeated pecks while they were getting their breath back. Kageyama’s arms were around Hinata now. The smaller boy snuggled into him trying to get warm. They hadn't noticed the gym light’s turn off. “Ah!” Hinata said, jumping when he noticed and bumping his head against Kageyama’s. “Everyone’s gone! I left my coat inside!”

“Why didn’t you grab it, idiot?”

“Well, somebody pushed me outside before I could go back in,” he pouted. “Let me have your coat. It’s only fair,” but Kageyama didn’t budge. Mean. “Fine. Then share with me. It’s the least you can do.”

“Hah?” Kageyama looked at him like he was stupid. 

He was kind of glad now that he had a smaller build. Kageyama’s jacket was just big enough that if they were pressed together tight enough… “Zip it up around me,” he commanded, and Kageyama did. Mostly. His stomach and chest against Kageyama’s started to warm immediately, but his upper back felt especially chilly. 

“Zip it up all the way.”

“I can’t or your head will be stuck inside, and you won’t be able to breathe. Think these things through.”

“Oh, so I need to be taller.” He shifted against him, stepping between Kageyama’s feet and stretching himself upward, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. It still wasn't enough. Kageyama’s hands were on him, pulling him up by his thighs to rest him on his hips. He let go of one to zip the coat up all the way and Hinata finally felt warm, his face tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“So annoying,” muttered into his ear, his breath tickling.

He smiled on the soft skin and thought about biting it. Maybe sometime.


End file.
